The Pendant
by Sique Tsuki
Summary: The story of Vigoro's gunner, and her encounter with Ramirez.
1. The exception in the crew

Chapter 1: The exception in the crew.  
  
A gentle breeze played with the hair of a young girl, as the red moon shone above her closed eyes.  
Her pink and white hair waved gracefully in the breeze as grains of sand; thrown into the air by the wind, fell softly onto her sleeping body, lying curled up slightly on a rather large and elaborate cannon.  
Footsteps approached the cannon on which the girl lay. A muscular man in elaborate clothing strode towards her; a bag of gold in his large hand.  
His blue eyes took in the sight before him. Sleeping on the job...again? She wasn't a very good gunner, but her strength and beauty (this was a matter of taste, for she was very unique to say the least) made up for it. He put forth his large arm and prodded the girl softly and rather high up in the stomach, she let a little 'oof' noises escape from her mouth; and slowly her bicolor eyes opened, revealing a look of shock and suprise. She leapt up off the cannon and onto her feet, where she pushed back the strands of hair which hung over the far right of her face. Standing infront of the muscular man, she blushed.  
'' I'm so sorry, Captain!'' a strangely childish and innocent voice escaped the short yet curvy girl, '' I didn't mean to! Honest I didn't! I was just loading up the cannon when I fell forwards! I bet something hit me in the back of the head!''  
The large man addressed as 'Captain' raised an eyebrow, it wouldn't have been hard to imagine that something had hit her on the back of her head at some point in her life, she was one of the dumbest people he knew; this including some of his amazingly stupid ex-work associates.  
But he smiled and shook his head, '' I believe you, Sique'' he lied, wanting to change the subject, ''I have a quest for you.''  
He had a deep and flaunted voice, with a strong accent of...something...how was Sique supposed to know?  
Her eyes brightened with eagerness, '' What is it, Captain Vigoro?'' her head was already darting from side to side in attempt to guess where she was to go.  
'' I need supplies,'' the man named Vigoro replied, '' we will leave you for about two hurs at Nasrad to get them.'' he pointed at the island which his modern airship; the Draco, was approaching.  
Sique tried to follow his gaze but her eyes locked onto the clouds and refused to leave them, she loved being in the sky and was often found daydreaming.  
Instead of bothering to get his crew member to snap out of it, Vigoro attempted to slip the bag of gold and list of items into the pocket of her tight denim shorts himself; but her head snapped around to face him and, used to this sort of behaviour, simply took the bag and list from him and put them in her pocket herself. Vigoro clearly showed disapointment; he had never been able to win her like he had with the other members of his crew (who were all female). At time like this, he wondered why he kept her. Maybe it was her feverish interest in his past of being an Admiral of the Imperial Armada...or maybe it was because the pink top she wore was nearly transparent.  
'' I love Nasrad,'' Sique's eyes were sparkling once more, '' it's so...busy!'' she picked up her weapon and strapped it around her right hand. It consisted of a strap and three deadly blades, which went over her fingers.  
Around her left wrist was a thick leather strap, with two four inch spikes sticking out of it. She used this to defend herself in battle.  
Vigoro licked his lips and stepped towards the girl, cornering her at the hull of the ship. Her eyes widened with suprise, he had never done anything this bad before.  
'' Er- Captain...Captain Vigoro...sir...I really...uh...can you let me get past...please?...We're nearly uh...at...the port...''  
Vigoro smiled and shook his head slowly, '' You're not going to Nasrad.''  
Sique bit the bottom of her lip, '' But you need supplies.''  
Vigoro licked his lips again, '' Let Coral go...''  
Sique shook her head, '' Coral's asleep, apparently she had a very busy night last night...''  
'' C'mon, Sique, you know you want me really.'' He winked.  
Sique's eyes swelled with fear as the Draco came to a sudden slow; behind her, she could hear the bustle of the trading port; Nasrad.  
Vigoro stepped back a bit, but not enough for Sique to get past, '' Let's go inside, we don't want all these people here..''  
Sique shook her head, a smile playing across her lips; hand on the hull of the ship, she vaulted backwards, a strange feeling crossed her stomach as she flipped through the air, landing softly on the port of Nasrad. She grinned at the look of disbelief on Vigoro's face as she waved to him, and the large ex-flagship of the Armada descended from Nasrad. 


	2. The cursed necklace

Supplies bought, and bag empty, Sique walked around Nasrad with amazement; she remembered hearing of it's burning and couldn't quite believe that this was the same place which had apparently been in ruins.  
She pressed her hand into her pocket and pulled out the list of supplies. Knowing that there was no need for it anymore, she stuffed it into her mouth and swallowed it whole. This was perfectly normal for Sique; the girl who would eat anything and everything.  
Why did she carry on working for Vigoro? Partly because there was nothing better to do...she didn't need money, because she could live off what most people would class as garbage, and she had no goals in life. She liked to be free, and being the gunner of Vigoro's ship meant that she could spend long hours watching the clouds go by. But mainly it was because she was enthralled by Vigoro's tales of being an admiral. The only survivor of the once feared Imperial Armada! How amazing! It didn't take much for her to get him to start boasting about himself, either. As she thought of all the tales that her Captain had told her, she walked past a jewelry stand and something shimmering caused her head to turn.  
Lost in a table of highly expensive gold and silver jewelry, was a shining, circular object hanging from a silver chain. It shone so much that it hurt Sique's eyes at first, but continuing to stare at it, she frew used to the light. It was a silvery white in color, and made the girl tug at the studded collar which hung around her neck.  
The owner of the jewelry stand, in a deep conversation with a customer about a gold ring, didn't get to see the hypnotised way in which Sique stared at the necklace. She wasn't particularly obsessed with jewelry most of the time, but something about this made her want it. Judging Sique, someone might say that she was drawn to shiny objects, much like a small-brained animal might be.  
The draco landed at the Nasrad port, and Betthany and Candy (the lookout and cook of Vigoro's crew) started loading the boxed supplies onto the airship.  
Vigoro had known that Sique would be late, and rested against his ship lazily, watching the exit points of Nasrad for her.  
Sique knew that she had no money, and that the necklace was surely very expensive. She put forward her hand, hoping to grab it and run off without being noticed, but sadly, this wasn't the case.  
Sique made the mistake of putting her right hand out; seconds after she had enclosed her fingers around the pendant, the blades strapped over her hand flinched, hooking onto the cloth that covered the table. Of course, Sique hadn't seen this and, wanting to get away, ran off hurridly. The table cloth was pulled out from below the ownder of the stand, and the large woman disgussing a gold ring jumped back as earrings were tipped from a stand and onto her.  
Jewelry flew over the floor and into the pond, some landed in mud and others were coated in dust.  
Sique, still dragging the red table cloth, ran clumsily out of the exit of Nasrad.  
The enraged stand-owner, bending down to pick up his scattered jewelry, glared after Sique and shouted, '' Fine! You stupid girl! Keep the necklace! It is cursed!''  
But Sique, running towards Vigoro and the Draco, never heard the angry shouts of the man who's stand she had destroyed.  
  
The Draco was a large ship, and since there were only six crew members (this was including Vigoro), each of them had the luxury of their own quaters.  
Sique's quaters were small, but pretty. Her bedclothes and curtains were a soft baby pink (to match the top half of her hair, and her left eye), and she had a wooden wardrobe in which she kept her clothes.  
Scattered around the room were various things which she had picked up, which were mostly skulls and bones of creatures. (which she had most probably eaten)  
Her bed was placed infront of the window, who's curtains were drawn the majority of the time, allowing Sique a nice view of the darkening sky as she drifted off to sleep.  
Sique watched the dark clouds pass over the sky as the helmsman of the Draco; Helen, tried to find an island on which to anchor it for the night. She had a faint feeling of constriction around her neck, but was too tired to pay attention to it, and decided that it was nothing to worry about.  
Sique awoke in a dark place of which she had no understanding of. A feeling of anger and loss surrounded her, choking her mind in a terrifying way. She shivered, opening her mouth to speak, but only a weak whimper came out. Again, she tried, her voice shaking and sounding more like a helpless child than it usually did, '' ...Captain Vigoro...?''  
A dark and cold laugh echoed around the place, making Sique whimper with fear. A figure appeared infront of Sique, his back to her. Dark mist swirled around him, disabling Sique from getting a clear view, the voice belonged to him, '' You won't find that fool here.''  
Sique swallowed back tears of fright, and, feeling slightly safer due to company (since she was strong and felt that she need not fear the person), she asked '' ...where am I..?''  
The figure turned to face her, the mist clearing and allowing Sique to get a view of his face, '' My world.'' 


	3. The world of darkness

'My world', he said it with distaste and hatred, his voice sounding as though it were spitting in disgust. Sique's eyes darted nervously over his features, she was shaking her head slowly. She knew who he was, but he wasn't. It was impossible and even a dreamer like Sique would not allow herself to believe it.  
He smirked hatingly, his green-blue eyes narrowing and focusing on Sique. Another cold laugh escaped his lips, '' Why are you so frightened?...I'm not going to hurt you.''  
'' If you...are....really...who...I think...you are....but you couldn't be...it doesn't make sense...dead people stay dead....if you are really him...then I have every right to fear you, everyone did...except...'' She knew better than to his name. Depression fueled violence.  
The young man looked away. Sique was dumb to have brought that up, she now shuffled back, afraid that he would destroy her.  
'' You're wise to fear me...but I don't intend to hurt you. What would be the point in doing that, when you're so much more useful alive.''  
'' Useful...?'' Sique asked nervously  
'' Yes...You see, you can only see me and converse with me because you wear the crystal around your neck.'' He stepped closer to Sique, lowering himself to gaze at the crystal, still shimmering brightly. She looked terrified.  
'' You really are who I thought! You really are Ramirez!'' Her voice was trembling.  
'' How did you know who I was?''  
Sique sucked her tongue thoughtfully, not as afraid. He was asking her something. If he had wanted her dead, he probably would have burnt her to death by now, '' Captain Vigoro showed me pictures of all the Admirals. And he told me about you, too.''  
Ramirez raised an eyebrow. Close up, he wasn't so threatening. His eyes looked bitterly sad, and he really didn't seem to want to kill her. She was still scared of him, but she had stopped shaking and was now looking over his features with more interest.  
'' You...work...for Vigoro?''  
Sique blushed, she didn't like the way he said 'work'. Everyone did it, and it embarassed her to no end. She was no common slutt, but working on Vigoro's ship with a bunch of girls who were gave her a bad reputation, '' I'm his gunner...I don't...uh...I'm just his gunner...that's all I do for him...just because all of the other girls do....uh...night shifts....I stay with him because his past interests me...and I have nothing better to do...'' Sique pushed herself up to standing position.  
'' Avenge me.''  
Sique blinked at Ramirez, '' Excuse me!?'' He hadn't really said that, had he!? Why would Ramirez want her help!?  
'' You have nothing better to do,'' Ramirez pointed out, '' I want you to murder Vyse and the others.''  
He said it as though it was a simple task, sounding like someone might if they were asking you to get them a pair of socks. Sique blinked repeatedly, '' I can't murder Vyse! I don't even know him!''  
Ramirez shook his head, his light, dust-blonde hair waving on either side of his face. Insanely, Sique started wondering how soft it was...Sique was known for thinking of the most random thoughts at serious moments, '' He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve to live. He killed Lord Galcian.''  
Sique knew who Galcian was. He had been Vigoro's, Ramirez's and all of the other's boss before the Armada was destroyed (and reformed later, but with a different purpose in mind), someone who Vigoro spoke of with fearful respect, and who she knew Ramirez had looked up to like no other. Lord Galcian and Ramirez had been planning to call down the Rains of Destruction and destroy the world, but Galcian had been destroyed, and later, so had Ramirez. Sique didn't know the details, she had only been told of these things through gossip at her old home; Sailor's Island.  
She noted how Ramirez seemed to care much more about Galcian's death than his own, and would have found it sweet if not for the fact that he was evil.  
'' Ramirez...Vyse and the others are very powerful...''  
'' So are you. I can feel your strength.''  
Sique was unnerved by this, '' I couldn't kill them. There's lots of them, and only one of me.''  
Ramirez looked at Sique for a long time, '' You don't look very threatening...just tell Vyse that you want a job as one of his crew; catch him when his back is turned.''  
Sique sighed.  
'' If you were telling the truth, you won't mind leaving Vigoro's crew.''  
'' I wouldn't miss Vigoro...but...but...why don't you just do it yourself?''  
Ramirez blinked, '' Little girl...I don't know if you've realised this yet but...I'm dead. I'm not coming back.''  
He didn't seem to be bothered atall by this, but it bothered Sique. She was talking to something dead. That wasn't right. A thought crossed her mind, '' If you're dead...then you can't hurt me..''  
'' I can kill you. You wear my silver crystal. Your heartbeat gave it life. In the same way that I can take your life away if you decide to be useless...but that would be stupid...If I killed you, it would destroy the crystal, and I would never be able to get revenge.''  
Sique's eyes swelled with fear, '' Why did I steal this thing!?''  
Ramirez smiled darkly, '' Because it interests you. Just like Vigoro's stories do.''  
Sique sucked her tongue, '' I'll find Vyse...and kill him...'' The end part of her answer was a lie...Sique didn't believe for one minute that she would be able to kill Vyse; even if she wanted to. But finding him could prove to be fun.  
Ramirez nodded, his hand reaching out to the crystal around the young girl's neck, Sique noticed that, unlike his right hand, Ramirez's left hand had no glove on. His bare fingers enclosed around the shining crystal, and everything went black. 


	4. Arrival of Sique

Sique awoke to Candy and Vigoro standing over her. Vigoro was shaking her and Candy was screaming and crying, her tan-blonde, wavy hair fluttering about her pretty face.  
'' Wake up! Sique, wake up!''  
'' She's dead!! SHE'S DEAD!!'' Candy was in hysterics.  
Sique blinked and looked around her, she had been dragged onto the carpet of her quaters, '' I'm not dead...''  
Vigoro blinked. Candy; usually calm, threw her arms around Sique and hugged her.  
'' Why did you think I was dead?''  
Candy opened her big, brown eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks. Sique was suprised, she didn't even know Candy very well, '' You wouldn't wake up, and you were muttering something...''  
''You were muttering a name.'' Vigoro knew exactly what Sique had been muttering, and nodded to Candy, '' Candy, if you could leave me and Sique alone, please.''  
Candy looked suprised, '' B...but Captain Vigoro...she almost died...you're not...''  
Vigoro shook his head, '' No, not like that, I need to speak to her.''  
Sique whimpered. Candy left the room quietly, and Vigoro pulled Sique to standing position.  
'' Sique...you were muttering 'Ramirez' repeatedly...what happened?''  
Sique looked up at Vigoro nervously. She was pretty sure Ramirez wouldn't want Vigoro to know their plans, '' I...uh...I just had a bad dream, Captain. I dreamt that...that Ramirez was alive, and he killed everyone.''  
Vigoro's eyes flicked over Sique. She could tell that he didn't believe her, ''..Right...''  
'' Captain Vigoro...I uh...want to leave your crew..'' Sique sounded sad, and she was. Vigoro, Candy and the others were almost like a very perverted family to her, but she didn't want to die.  
Vigoro blinked, '' Why?''  
Sique shrugged coldly.  
Vigoro was staring at Sique with a mixture of anger and fear, '' What's going on, Sique?''  
Sique shook her head, '' I don't know, ok? I just want to leave..''  
Vigoro looked out of Sique's window, '' We're nearest to Nasrad.''  
From what Sique knew, Crescent Isle (where Vyse and the others had their headquaters) was quite near Nasrad, '' That's fine...if you could drop me off there...?''  
Vigoro shrugged, '' Sure.''  
  
By the time Sique arrived at Crescent Isle; it was dark, and Sique stepped off the airship and onto the land with a sickening wave of tiredness.  
'' Thank you for bringing me here,'' Sique said, in a slurred way.  
'' No problem,'' The woman who had flown Sique to Crescent Isle was probably in her early fifties, with a kind face, '' I had to come past here anyway...will you be ok?''  
Sique nodded, '' Yeah, I'll be fine.''  
The airship left Crescent Isle, as Sique turned around, coming face to face with a pretty girl, who somehow reminded her of Ramirez; she looked suprised to see Sique, but smiled, '' Hello.'' She had a quiet and gentle voice.  
Sique blinked, rather suprised to see her too, '' ...Hey...''  
The girl, probably about 17 years old, held out her delicate hand, '' My name is Fina.''  
At the same moment as Sique realised who she was, the silver crystal around her neck glowed painfully; temporarily blinding Fina and Sique. When the light died down, Fina stared at the crystal.  
Sique blushed, '' Hey..my name's Sique.''  
Fina picked up the crystal in her hand, '' Where did you get this?''  
'' I...uh...stole it...from a jewelry stand in Nasrad.''  
Fina looked down at Sique worridly, she opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, a girl with orange hair came running up the hill on which Sique and Fina were standing on. She was carrying a boomerang, which glowed yellow.  
'' Fins! Are you ok?! I saw a silver light..''  
Fina looked to the energetic red-head, '' Yes...I'm fine...Aika...this is Sique...Sique...this is Aika..'' with this, Fina walked off down the hill, her small footsteps making little noise on the grass. 


	5. Fina's Knowledge

Vyse lazed back in his chair, as he looked out of the window of the Discussion Room.  
'' Fina...I respect your opinion, and understand that his death probably scares you...but look at her; she's so innocent, you've got to be kidding if you think she has anything to do with Ramirez.''  
Fina watched below the Discussion Room, as Sique played happily with a Koketa, '' She tried to eat Cupil.''  
Vyse shrugged, '' I didn't say she was normal.''  
'' That necklace of hers'...''  
Vyse frowned in thought, '' That could well be...but I don't think it'll hurt anyone, really...I mean...he's dead.''  
'' We thought he was dead when we destroyed Zelos, too.''  
'' Why are you so worried about a little silver moon crystal? It can't hurt you.''  
Fina looked down at the floor sadly, '' I don't know, but there was so much about Silvites that I didn't know...I'm just scared that he'll come back.''  
Vyse got up and hugged Fina comfortingly, '' I'm sorry, Fina...I'm so sorry...''  
  
Sique had joined Vyse's crew as a gunner, like she had been in Vigoro's crew. Aika had disliked her for her past at first, but, once getting to know her and realising that she wasn't a filthy Vigoro-type, got on well with her. Fina didn't dislike her, but always kept her distance, and was very fearful of the shining pendant, which Sique never took off.  
Vyse was kind and funny, and, as Sique had feared, she didn't want to kill him.  
Sique gazed up at the sky as she fed the Koketa some seed from her pocket. Crescent Isle was so beautiful, and she spent the majority of her time playing with the Koketa's, whom she had grown attached to.  
She got up and walked over to the beautiful, Cupil-shaped fountain, her favourite Koketa, who had become tame and was allowed to walk around freely, following her faithfully.  
She stared into blank space, dangling her fingers into the water and making ripples. She heard footsteps approaching behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. Fina's voice found her ears, making her snap out of her daydream, '' Sique..can we talk?''  
Sique turned around slowly, and nodded, the sun making her hair gleam, '' Sure...what about?''  
Fina looked sideways, a little embarassed, '' I guess that Vigoro told you that I was a Silvite.''  
Sique nodded, slightly confused,  
'' Well, I wonder if you know that Ramirez was also a silvite...''  
'' I did.'' Sique replied.  
'' Do you know what all Silvites have, Sique?'' She looked sad, and didn't wait for an answer, '' They have a silver moon crystal in a part of their bodies. Only in death can the crystal be recovered. When we killed Ramirez,'' tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks, '' When we killed Ramirez, we threw his crystal over the side of the ship, hoping that Ramirez's spirit could be free...we never thought that anyone would find it...and here you are, with the thing hanging around your neck.''  
Sique's eyes were sparkling, she had known that the crystal was something Ramirez had owned, but she had never thought that it might have been a part of him.  
Fina's face was wet with tears. She looked at Sique for a long time, and then, '' I don't know what's happening, but I know you have something to do with Ramirez...''  
'' That's not true!'' Exclaimed Sique, but Fina shook her head.  
'' Please don't lie, it's useless. I just hope that whatever you have to do with Ramirez doesn't result in any death.''  
Sique looked to the ground, cradling the crystal in her hand, and shook her head, '' I wouldn't kill any of you.'' 


	6. The beginning of Devotion

Sique returned to the dark place with a mournful expression. Ramirez stepped towards her, looking blank.  
'' I can't kill them.''  
Ramirez put his hand on her shoulder, Sique lowered her head, her white-tipped hair covering her face, '' You can, I know you can.''  
'' Why did you choose me? What is it about me which makes you think I'm fit to kill them?'' Sique looked up, her hair tumbling behind her ears.  
Ramirez shrugged, '' Things.''  
The girl looked to him with interest, '' Tell me...''  
Ramirez looked over her, '' Deep inside you, there is a tint of evil, far beyond petty revenge of your own pain; only willing to be unleashed if someone close to you is hurt. But the evil is clouded by kindness. You and me are alike. Before I came to this earth; I too was clouded by kindness.''  
Sique shook her head, '' I'm not a silvite.''  
'' No, you're just a very rare type of person. While most are driven by jealousy and shallow needs, you are driven by loyalty...Through you have yet to find a worthy cause to devote yourself to.''  
Sique shrugged, not knowing what to say. How did he know so much about her? '' You don't even know my name.''  
'' I know what you feel.''  
Sique looked nervously at Ramirez, she didn't like the thought of someone knowing her feelings.  
She sat down in the dark, her eyes looking everywhere, there was nothing, only dark and fog. Ramirez spent his afterlife in nothing. It scared her, she had always hoped that something nice happened after you died. A tear trickled down her cheek, '' What do you do here?''  
He shrugged, '' I don't.''  
'' You don't do anything?!''  
He shook his head, Sique began to cry.  
'' When...when I die...I...I'm so fearful of death...so, so...'' She was choking on tears. Her emotion swept over Ramirez, he blinked.  
'' You're not going to die; shut up.'' He couldn't stand her depression. If he hadn't been able to feel her emotions, he wouldn't have cared; but he could, and he hated feeling pity.  
Sique was snivelling, '' I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want them to go through this.''  
Ramirez knelt down to face Sique, '' You have to...for me...''  
He enclosed his hand around the silver pendant; as Sique stared up at him, a look of faint loyalty reflected in her bicolor eyes. 


	7. The stupidity of Sique

Vyse strolled over Crescent Isle in search of Sique, who was sunbathing on the top of the spare room's roof, lying on her back, with a tight, pink bikini on, the top of which was undone. The spare room had once belonged to Enrique, but after he had left for Valua, it had been out of use. Vyse chuckled at the sight, '' Sique, you wanna' come down? I'm going to go visit Maramba, and wondered if you'd like to come.''  
Sique turned her head to look at Vyse, grinning and doing up her bikini. Once her bikini was safely fastened around her, she slid down the roof to stand infront of Vyse, '' Sure...'' She was a little suprised that he wanted her to come, and not Aika or Fina.   
Vyse seemed to read her expression, as the next thing he said was, '' Aika and Fina say that it's too hot, but I know you like the heat, don't you?''  
Sique nodded, the silver pendant dancing with her movement; casting shards of light to bounce off Vyse and herself.  
'' Uh...I think maybe if you don't wear that bikini...'' Vyse had noticed how it barely covered her atall, although what she usually wore was little improvement anyway.  
Sique blushed, '' Yeah, sure.''  
'' Go get ready, then, I'll see you below.'' He jabbed his thumb behind him, towards the layers beneath Crescent Isle, where the airship, items and supplies where kept.  
Once Vyse was gone, a dark smile crossed Sique's lips. Finally, they would be alone. Finally, she would carry out the quest that Ramirez had set her.  
  
Sique giggled as the air tossed her hair sideways; the airship was flying quickly, since only Vyse and Sique were on it, and both of them liked fast paces. Vyse, who had taken the helm, laughed, and called over his shoulder, '' Are you ok, Sique?''  
She grinned, '' Yeah, I'm fine!'' She had been putting on a show of utter sweetness all the way through the journey, and she was very good at it. She flexed the blades on her weapon, smiling evily. She crept up behind Vyse, her right hand poised in a position to strike. One blow to the back of the neck, that's all it would take. And once he was dead, Ramirez would be pleased. Maybe he'd let her keep the pendant forever. The thought made Sique happy. He'd be like a special pet which could talk and kill you if you didn't do what it wanted.  
The blades now inches away from the back of Vyse's neck, Sique drew her hand back, ready to strike. Just as she shoved her hand forward, Vyse turned. Sique's hand slipped to the side in suprise; the side of the top blade catching Vyse's face, and casting a deep cut over his nose. Vyse stared at Sique, unblinkingly, his face alive with fear and anger, but mostly, upset and suprise.  
'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Vyse exclaimed, looking at Sique's face, which was curved into a sneer.  
'' You killed him.'' She growled.  
Vyse blinked at Sique, confused; then, looking at the pendant, he shook his head in disbelief, '' Fina was right about you!'' He drew his cutlass, the metal casting a loud 'ssssshhhhh' noise as it sliced through the air, aimed to behead the girl, who jumped back swiftly, shaking her head.  
'' No, no, no you don't...you won't kill me...I'll forfil his wishes. You won't get away with what you've done!''  
Vyse stared at Sique, '' You've gone mad!''  
Sique shook her head, positioning her left arm infront of her face for protection, her right hand jabbing into spaces which Vyse had been. But each time, he dodged, and Sique missed. Vyse sliced his cutlass through the air, making a deep scratch over her left arm. The pain fuelled determination and power. Sique pulled back her right arm, making a fist, then slammed it into where Vyse's head would have been. He ducked before the blades could get him, but didn't miss the bottom of Sique's fist, which smacked him hard over the forehead. A large crack sound came from Sique's knuckles. Vyse was pushed back onto the helm, as Sique's fist went forwards, crashing into the window and shattering the glass.  
Vyse, dizzy from the extreme pain in his forehead; slouched to the floor, his vision blurring due to the blow to his head. He tried to focus the image of Sique, who's left arm was dripping with blood, and who's right hand was limply and uselessly hanging by her side. The airship, who's helm had been jogged by the falling Vyse, was plummeting downwards towards the desert of Nasr. Sique grabbed the helm with her left hand, and jogged the airship into a straighter line; which cushioned but was not able to completely stop the landing. Sique was thrown forwards through the windscreen of the airship, and lay limp on the red stained desert sands.  
  
Hours later, Vyse awoke with a splitting pain in his head and a searing sting across his nose. His back ached from where it had been thrown into the wall below the helm when the airship had crashed. He stood up stiffly, looking out of the smashed front window. He saw Sique, lying on her side in the sand, flies crawling over the blood which had congealed on her left arm. Her right arm had obviously taken most of the blow from the windscreen shattering, for it was badly wounded. He shook his head, starting up the engine of the airship, happily discovering that it still flew, '' Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl.'' 


	8. Death

Down she fell; down, down, ever down. There was nothing but black all around her, nothing but awful, darkening black. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her arms were bleeding profusely, but the blood hovered as blobs in the air as if there were no gravity. She was aware mostly of the blinding pain in her right hand, which was hanging limply at the end of her flailing arm. She hit solid black with a sickening thud and her head fell to the ground. A large crack echoed around her ears as her head slammed onto the floor (though there was no telling the difference between the floor and the rest of the place). Time passed; but the type of time it was, she had no idea. When she opened her eyes again, her mind was clouded and she could only think of one word. Her mouth formed the word again and again, but it were as if someone had pressed the 'mute' button. Again and again she called the word, until finally, a small, lost, strangle of a voice came out of her throat, '' Ramirez.'' she called, she called it again, her voice getting stronger and stronger until she was screaming it at the top of her lungs. She screamed her throat raw, and, giving up, she shook her head. She was lost and alone. Fear swam over her heart. She was dead. She closed her eyes, and tears trickled down her cheeks. The thing she feared most; death. She was going to spend her afterlife in nothing, just like she had always feared. Just like Ramirez did. She looked below her neck but nothing was there. The crystal was gone. She screamed and cried, her torso falling back with pitiful hatred of everything. She lay there, and more time passed. Her eyes were closed, but she thought nothing. Her mind was blank, and slowly, she forgot everything. What was a Ramirez? Who was she? Even the pain was gone. She felt nothing but loss and fear.  
But then, she felt a hand close over her bleeding shoulder, she opened her eyes to see a face of whose pale hair bobbed at the sides. His green-blue eyes looked almost sympathetic, but still had a look of bitter sadness. Everything came back to her. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and turned to face Ramirez, her eyes reflected horror and the deepest fears, and so did a small glint of Ramirez's. She opened her mouth to speak but Ramirez shook his head, embracing her in a hug. Sique's heart swelled with joy, and the loss and fear died quickly. She felt happier than she ever had in her whole life...life...it came back to her, as did the awful stifling heat and the blinding pain in her arms and right hand. She felt sick and weak. No, she thought, Let me die. I want to be with Ramirez.  
She opened her bicolor eyes and looked around the room, slowly; it came into focus. She sat up, though her head swam in confusion, pain and dizziness. Her fingers were in a cast and her arms were heavily bandaged. Her throat screamed for water. It was unbearably hot. Where was she? She looked below her neck and screamed horrifically. A dark-skinned, young-looking nurse ran in worridly, her brown eyes darting over Sique, '' You're awake! We thought we'd lost you! You were out of it for about three days! Now, it may hurt, but you're going to be ok. Your fingers are healing nicely. Your arms will be scarred, I'm afraid, but the cuts are getting better.'' She shoved a cup of water into Sique's left hand. Sique drank it thirstily, but the first thing she did after it was speak in a hurried, angry voice, '' WHERE IS MY NECKLACE!?''  
She dreaded that the nurse would say that it was destroyed, or that it was lost, but instead, she opened a draw by Sique's bed and handed it to her, '' It's a very nice necklace, I can understand why you got so worried when it wasn't on your neck, but we had to take it off, in case it got caught and you choked or something.''  
Sique nodded as the nurse fastened the necklace around Sique's neck. The necklace glowed brightly. The nurse looked amazed.  
'' Where am I?'' Sique's voice was weak.  
'' You're at a hospital in Nasrad. You were found in the desert near Maramba. But Maramba doesn't have any hospitals, so you were brought here. We don't know what happened, but we expect that you were attacked by some passing creatures. Terrible mess, you were. They must have taken your clothes, too. You were found in under-short-things and a bra. You're a young girl, you shouldn't be wandering around the desert on your own.''  
A couple of thoughts swam to Sique's mind. 'attacked by passing creatures' If I was to be attacked by passing creatures, I'd most likely eat them. 'under-short-things and a bra' No, those are my clothes. 'You're a young girl' Yes, and..? 'wandering around the desert on your own.' I wasn't on my own...Ramirez was with me. Sique remembered what she'd seen in the black place, and wondered if she'd really died. If that had really been Ramirez, or had it been an illusion? Had Ramirez really hugged her? Her thoughts were interupted by the nurse.  
'' Do you remember any creatures, dear? Small ones, maybe?''  
Sique felt ready to kill the woman, NO, I WAS FIGHTING A GODAMN AIR PIRATE AND CRASH LANDED AN AIRSHIP! But she swallowed her words for Ramirez's sake, she didn't think that people would take too kindly to the fact that she'd attacked one of the world's hero's, '' Uh...yeah...'' 


	9. Return to home

One week later, Sique was free to leave the hospital, and was collected by her parents and taken back to Sailor's Island. She was reluctant about this, but her parents insisted that she had nowhere else to go, and that they were silly for letting her leave home at 15 years old. You didn't let me leave home, Sique thought, I left because I couldn't stand you.   
Her right arm's cuts were healing easily, and she no longer needed a bandage around them, although the arm had turned slightly purple with bruising. Her left arm, however, was deeply cut by Vyse's cutlass, and had to be covered up. Sique insisted on taking up her old job at the weapon store, where she helped the large, bald man sell weapons. Quite a few travelling sailors came into the weapons store just to see Sique, and never left empty-handed, for; after meeting her, feared of being eaten. Her tag at Sailor's Island returned to her; beautiful, but deadly.  
Sique's bedroom was a nice size. It was decorated with teddy bears and girly items that Sique never found use for. Her mum had been disgusted when Sique had suggested skulls of small creatures as decoration, and her dad had given her an odd look. They didn't know alot of things about Sique. They didn't know that she ate small, passing creatures. They didn't know that she'd worked for a perverted ex-Admiral of the Armada, and they certainly didn't know that she wore a cursed necklace, often spoke to a supposedly dead, maniac silvite, or that she had tried to murder Vyse, who was somewhat an idol at Sailor's Island. Everyone pitied her and thought her weak for her failed battle with small creatures (which was the story that everyone now thought), and it deeply irritated Sique. She wasn't weak. Countless times she felt like screaming, I scarred your idol, you stupid people, how can I be weak when I almost killed Vyse!? But she never did.  
  
Ramirez spoke to her again at least three weeks after the crash, when Sique was starting to get worried about him. She shuddered as she entered the dark place, which brought back horrific memories of solitary, death-like loss. Ramirez appeared infront of her, shaking his head slowly.  
'' Ramirez...I'm so sorry that I didn't kill Vyse..'' She was nervous of Ramirez, not sure where she stood with him. Had it been an illusion due to near-death?  
Ramirez just continued to shake his head, he then looked up at her, his green-blue eyes sparkling, '' I knew you didn't want to kill him...I knew you were afraid of death...you almost died because of me.''  
Sique blinked. Ramirez cared whether she was alive or not? She felt special.  
'' You're one of the only people in this world who deserves to live, and you almost died.''  
Sique began to cry, '' It was so horrible! I went into this horrid dark place, and I couldn't feel anything, and I screamed and screamed, but I was so lost...'' she didn't tell Ramirez the rest, because he didn't look as though he knew what she was talking about. It had been an illusion. She then muttered quietly, under her breath, '' I wish you weren't dead.''  
'' So do I...then I could kill Vyse myself.''  
Sique beamed, '' I gave him a scar across his nose.''  
Ramirez didn't return the grin she gave him, such petty wounds...but...she'd tried...she'd tried to help him. He looked at her right hand; she'd done that for him. It felt strange. He'd done these things and worse for Lord Galcian, but he'd never had someone look up to him like this before; he'd always been the one looking up. He'd never expected Sique to look up to him with such faithfulness. He'd only expected her to be afraid of him. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked at the adoration in her eyes, but it died quickly as soon as he realised what he was doing.  
'' I wish there was a way in which to revive you.''  
Ramirez shrugged, '' There's lots of interesting things which can happen to Silvites. But unfortunately, the only source of information killed themselves to stop me destroying the world.''  
Sique's eyes turned large and bright with hope and interest, '' You mean there might be a way that you can be...alive!?''  
'' Yeah, maybe. Unfortunately, we'll never find out.''  
'' Why not?'' Sique was highly optimistic.  
'' Because, the only people who know are the silvite elders. And they killed themselves.''  
'' Wouldn't Fina know?''  
'' I really don't think so, Fina knew very little about Silvites in general until I told her...Besides, I think you may find it difficult to get her to tell you any information that she does know.''  
Sique looked down at the 'floor' in a depressed way. Knowing that no-one could see him, Ramirez smiled at her, '' It's ok...It's not that bad here.''  
Sique looked up at him disbelivingly, '' You've got to be joking!...I felt what it was like...It's awful..''  
'' It's not as bad when I have your emotions to keep me sane.'' He turned away when he said this, but Sique was smiling warmly.  
He put out his left hand, touching the silver crystal, Sique smiled, '' My name's Sique.'' She said, and waved as everything went familiarly black. 


	10. Lost and Found

The small figure of Sique lay peacefully on her bed, her right hand newly freed from imprisonment, her fingers stretching as the morning sunlight cast her face aglow through the window. Her bicolor eyes slowly opened, the sunlight waking her rudely. The silver pendant hung, as always, around her neck, shining happily, almost matching Sique's bright and sunny mood.  
It was at least four months after the return of Sique to Sailors' Island. Her hand now freed of the constricting cast, she felt happier. The cut along her arm had transformed into a thick scar, which; although her mother found awful, Sique liked. She seemed a bright and happy girl, but underneath, there was a flame flickering, a flame which begged her to find Vyse, to ressurect Ramirez, to make everything as it should be. After the accident, Sique had noticed how so many people were as Ramirez spoke of them. Shallow, petty. Obsessed with gold. Ramirez was right, there were so many people who would have been better off dead.  
Sique tumbled down the stairs of her house and out of the door, rushing to get to the weapon's store on time. A little boy of about four was playing on the street, and, in her hurry, Sique never saw him infront of her as she dashed forward. She tripped over him, and landed heavily on the floor; a fog of darkness beginning to cover her mind.  
When Sique woke up, she found herself lying on her bed. A glass of water stood on her bedside table, but no-one else was in her room. She blinked, how long had she been out? Oh well, nothing seemed to hurt. She had a slight headache, but it wasn't bad. Sique reached to her neck, to stroke the pendant caringly...but found it gone. Her eyes darted around her room in a panicked way.  
'' MUM!!'' Sique screamed. Her mother came running up the stairs hurridly, wearing an apron and a brown dress.  
'' Oh, you're awake!!'' Her mother grinned, '' I'm so happy! You had me worri-''  
'' WHEREISMYNECKLACE!?''  
Sique's mother blinked, '' Uh...pardon?''  
Sique took a deep breath, realising that she had spoken too quickly, '' Where is my necklace?''  
'' I don't know, dear. Where did you last have it?''  
  
The loss of the silver crystal caused Sique to go into depression. She had searched the street of Sailors' Island, but found nothing. It must have come off when she had fallen...or maybe someone had stolen it...She found herself glaring at everyone, as if to say 'Did you steal my necklace?' She often considered asking people this, but never did.  
Sique quit the job at the Weapon's store, and spent her days moping about the house doing nothing. She didn't care about anything anymore. She hated everyone; she hated herself, too. Most of all, she hated the little four year old boy, and found herself throwing a stone at the back of his head one day.  
  
The sun beat down on Sique's scowling face through the open door of her kitchen. She sat at the table, her feet rested upon it rudely, as she sipped loqua and her mother bustled around her; making lunch and dusting around her now-bitter daughter. The poor woman didn't know what to think. She guessed her daughter's sudden turn over the last few days had something to do with the accident...but...  
Sique's attention was snatched away by a figure walking past the door. Only one thing registered in her mind, he was wearing her pendant. It shimmered and shone as he walked past, and, as if feeling Sique's presence, suddenly burnt a bright white as she looked at it. She leapt from her seat abruptly, vastly shocking her mother, and vaulted out of the door to grab the man by the shoulder. When he turned, he didn't seem very suprised to see her.  
'' I thought you might come for it.'' He had a calm voice, and short, black hair; turning slightly grey at the front. His deep blue eyes twinkled, reflecting from the pendant, which was still shining painfully brightly.  
Sique's bicolor eyes reflected anger, suprise, and happiness on finding of her necklace, she stared at the man, '' Why did you steal it!?''  
He smiled, the corners of his mouth creasing, '' I didn't steal it; I borrowed it...'' he slipped the necklace from his neck and handed it to Sique, who was annoyed that he had taken it, but far too happy on being reunited with her pendant to show anger. She hugged the crystal, which glowed impossibly bright, almost emmiting happiness. Sique's heart swelled as she put the necklace back where it belonged; around her neck.  
The man was smiling broadly, and Sique found him rather creepy, she looked at him oddly. Noticing her gaze, the man opened his mouth; his voice lowered, '' I know that you're half silvite,'' Sique blinked at this, sure, she had half-white hair, and a green eye, but...she was about to say something when the man carried on, interupting her, '' It's obvious that they were very close to you...deaths can be tragic...and I know a way to bring them back...if you don't mind me asking, little girl, who was this to you?'' 


	11. Revelation of life beyond the crash

'' My mother.'' Within the seconds that the man was speaking, Sique's usually inactive brain had clicked away furiously; He seemed nice; he wouldn't bring back someone evil. She had to lie to get places, and once Ramirez was back, the man couldn't do anything to her; surely Ramirez would protect her, if she had brought him to life...he would, wouldn't he? She didn't bother to tell her real mother that she was going with the man, and followed him onto his airship quickly.  
  
Sique sat in a dusty old seat within the Natsu. The man's name was Myrrh; he lived in his airship, the Natsu, docking it on random islands when need be. By doing this, he had discovered alot of things, one of them being an ancient plaque created by silvites in the old world, containing instructions on how to heal wounds, cure diseases, and lastly, bring back the dead.  
'' It only works on silvites,'' Myrrh said, his blue eyes fixed upon Sique's necklace, '' I'm guessing that's why it was never used by anyone like the other two were...Sacri crystals and medicine were probably invented on the idea of this plaque...''  
Sique's heart had been glowing with contentment ever since she had boarded the Natsu. Ramirez was going to be brought back, Ramirez could destroy Vyse, Ramirez could be with her, really...alive... '' Where is this plaque...? Is it in Silvite language?''  
'' It's in an ancient, probably forgotten handwriting of the silvites. The plaque rests on an island off the coast of Valua, which is named by the silvites ' Tsuki Isle '.'' Myrrh smiled warmly.  
'' Where did you learn to read the writing?''  
'' It was in an old book that I found; it would be useless to most people, because it translated the old writing to modern silvite writing...luckily for me, I also have a book translating modern Silvite writing to our language...I like books...'' He grinned; Sique felt bad about lying to him, he was kind and warm, and glowed of positive energy. But she was strangely close to Ramirez now...she felt that she'd do anything to please him...  
  
Tsuki Isle was a cold and desolate place; like anything vaguely near Valua. Lightning streaked overhead as Sique and Myrrh stepped out of the small, docked shape of the Natsu. Sique was suprised that no-one had heard of Tsuki Isle before. Despite it's hidden away location, the large, dirtied, crumbly stand erected in the middle of it was highly noticeable. Within the middle of the low stand was a high block reaching to Sique's shoulders made from a silvery metal, which shone through in the places which weren't covered in dirt. Sique stood still, staring at the structure, as another set of lightning flashed overhead, illuminating Myrrh's suede jacket. He stepped towards the middle object, indicating to the top of it, '' You place the moon crystal in here. The stand must be left empty, as I chant the words shown on there.'' Myrrh pointed to the tall, far and only wall of the four-sided stand; which turned out to be a plaque, divided into three sections, Myrrh's eyes were fixed on the third and longest section, his eyes skimming over the words as if in recolition of what they meant. The words were minute, and it hurt Sique's brain just to look at them.  
'' The resurection will take quite some time,'' Myrrh noted, '' After the initial chanting, the proceedure in which the body is rematerialised will take awhile. They'll be a rather pretty light show, I should think, so, whilst I'm chanting, I need you to keep watch.''  
Sique stepped forward, slipping off her pendant. She stared into it's glowing, illuminating beauty and smiled. Her neck bent, she kissed it, and placed it on the silvery structure of the middle object. Emmidiately she leapt back as a bright, burning light shot through the air and covered the entire stand in a glowing mass. Sique scuttled away from the stand, as foreign words began to tumble softly from Myrrh's mouth.  
  
Vyse and Aika sat on the top of Crescent Isle, holding hands lovingly and watching as the sun began to hide behind the autumnal colored clouds. Aika's neck twisted to the side, resting her head on Vyse's shoulder, as she pursed her lips, the soft texture of them touching Vyse's skin for a second. Vyse smiled happily, and put his arm around Aika, watching the clouds as they...a sudden light caught his attention, he zoomed in on the origin of the light, a worried look crossing his face. Silvery lights occured during things associated with Silvites, and this was usually bad. A sickening thought fell like lead to his stomach.  
'' She's not dead.'' 


	12. Ressurection of Ramirez

A jumble of words fell from Myrrh's mouth, as the large beam of light above the structure seemed to dance in circles, Sique's face glowed from the mass of light swirling around her, as she perched dangerously close to the blindingly shiny stand.  
A thud sounded behind her, and Sique turned on her heel to see a familiar airship docked next to the Natsu, an even more familiar figure stepping out. She must have been dazed not to hear the ship approaching.  
'' I thought you died...'' Vyse's voice was emmotionless, did he wish that she had? It was hard to tell.  
'' No, turns out I didn't, thanks though, for leaving me in the boiling desert, an' all.'' Sarcasm flowed over Sique's voice as she watched Aika jump out of the airship and follow Vyse, she looked angrier and less calm than him.  
'' How could you betray us!?''  
Sique felt hurt, '' I..I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you...I just...he..''  
'' ...you betrayed us for silvite scum...'' Vyse noted.  
Tears welled into Sique's eyes, '' He's not. He didn't deserve to die. He has morals and he isn't heartless...and...I just had to avenge him...He cares..''  
A third and final figure stepped from the airship, her white clothing reflecting the bright, glowing light. Her head was down. By now, Myrrh was glancing out of the corner of his eye at the intruders, but still chanting. He didn't know what would happen if he stopped now, but he didn't want to find out.  
Cupil hovered by her head as Fina's voice tumbled, '' Don't do this, Sique...you don't know...don't understand...what do you think he will give you; love? He won't....''  
A tear streamed down Sique's face, '' ...He's not evil! You just don't understand him! You're the one who doesn't understand!''  
'' Stop being dense, Sique, if you don't stop whatever's happening; we'll make it stop.'' Aika pointed out, stepping infront of Vyse and Fina, her boomerang in attacking position.  
Sique raised her left arm, the studded defence bracelet glimmering as lightning struck once more, '' You won't get past me.''   
A sudden bright light behind Sique made her turn around to face the stand. Aika, Fina, Cupil and Vyse stared as the necklace hovered in mid air. The pendant was ripped from the silver chain (which vaulted over the side of the island). The crystal that was left slowly crushed into dust and fell to the floor. The beam of light seemed to shrink into a much more concentrated form at the top of the middle object, and leapt to swirl around the dust. The dust flew into the air as a very thin outline of a male figure emerged from it. The light swirled around him repeatedly, and Sique stared in awe as Ramirez began to materialise out of thin air.  
Stupid. Sique was caught off guard and Aika's boomerang came crashing into the side of her skull. She fell to the floor with a sickening thud as a numbing feel of ice echoed around her head. She rolled out of the way just as Aika brought her boomerang back down into where she had previously been lying.  
Sique leapt up and threw herself at Vyse, her shoulder ramming into him with incredible force and pushing him onto the floor completely. She poised her right hand above his face, ready to make the final blow and kill him. But she was outnumbered, and Cupil and Aika's boomerang simultaneously hit her on either side of her ribs. She fell onto Vyse, screaming in pain. Vyse pushed her off him roughly, leaving her to lie on her back helplessly.  
Ramirez watched as he found himself helpless to defend Sique. It was like being paralysed; he could see what was happening around him, but he couldn't move. His brain screamed at the process to hurry up, as he watched Vyse's cutlass slice across Sique's exposed thigh. Blood streamed from her wound, and Ramirez's mind clouded with rage. Vyse had killed Lord Galcian, Vyse had killed him, and now, Vyse was killing Sique.  
Myrrh watched in horror as the supposed mother of the young girl appeared infront of his eyes. What had he done? Why had he helped her? It was obvious to him now that Sique was the evil one. She had lied to him. He backed away from the scene, the terrified screams of Sique and the buzzing of the materialising Ramirez would always cover his soul. He got into The Natsu and flew away, vowing to never help anyone again.  
Vyse, Aika, Fina and Cupil stood over Sique. For every heaving breath she took, Vyse's cutlass edge rubbed dangerously across her throat. Through his legs she looked to see the stand. The outline of Ramirez was stronger, and developing color. Her eyes met his, the two colors blotted out by the begging and adoring look in them. An emotion of pain swept over Sique. Not of physical pain, but a pain that came from Ramirez. A pain of seeing his sworn enemy slowly killing his last friend. The pain almost tore Sique to peices; but not quite. A strength washed over her, and she leapt forwards, blocking the cutlass blade with her very own blades on her weapon. She swivelled in mid-air, landing to face the three Blue Rogues.  
'' Don't make us hurt you, Sique...'' Fina's eyes looked sad, '' Just step back. We won't harm you, just let us destroy Ramirez.''  
Sique's dirtied face twisted into a smirk, and she shook her head. The need for air vastly swelling over her wish to speak. Vyse stepped forward, as the glow ebbed quickly, and then faded. In the time that it ebbed, Sique's face lit up. Above each of her bicolor eyes, it almost seemed as if red flashed, but then it was gone, as a silver light swept around Sique, jumping over her curves flatteringly. She threw her head back, and her hair fluttered crazily about her head. She raised her arms, and pink flames burnt in either of her palms; a silver outline rippling over them. She thrust her hands forward, and the flames jumped into each other as they neared Vyse and the others, swelling madly. Sique's face glowed red, a demonic look flashing over it, as a cruel, dark laughter echoed her expression. Ramirez was back. 


	13. The death of his last ally

The pink and silver swirled together and flared insanely, engulfing Vyse, Aika, Fina and Cupil. It burnt horribly, and when the flames cleared, every one of them was lying on the floor, seemingly unconcious.  
Sique's face glowed with pure joy as she looked upon Ramirez in light for the first time. A large grin spread across her sweet face as she looked over him. Ramirez looked at her, and his heart swelled. A small, faint smile crossed his lips, and his eyes were cured of bitterness. A second which seemed to last a blissful lifetime. The only lifetime that Ramirez and Sique would ever spend together.  
Sique was knocked into the air and fell to the floor by a force rippling through the ground. Ramirez's eyes swelled as Sique looked at what was flying towards her; Vyse's cutlass slashed across her, and Sique fell backwards, her head hitting the ground almost peacefully, as Vyse veered backwards and swayed; exhausted.  
Ramirez ran from the stand, ignoring the weak Blue Rogues, and kneeled next to Sique, who lay on her back, motionless except for the weak blink of her bicolor eyes. He rested her torso on his knee lovingly, the soft fabric of his sleeves brushing against her bare arms. She cried weakly, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Ramirez shook his head, '' You're going to be ok, Sique...''  
Sique smiled weakly, her eyelids drooping. Sweet lies, lies which she wished could be real. The smile vanished, as she felt the truth slam against her, '' I'm so...afraid of...''  
'' You're not going to die!'' Ramirez hugged her to him, her wet cheek pasted to his neck, then brought her infront of his eyes. She stared into them. Ramirez pressed her forehead to his lips, and kissed her softly.  
Complete happiness flowed over Sique, the last feeling she ever felt before she slipped away.  
  
The End. 


End file.
